


one of us will die within these arms

by Ahigheroctave



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-12
Updated: 2011-11-12
Packaged: 2017-11-15 05:20:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/523594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahigheroctave/pseuds/Ahigheroctave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some of the best decisions of his life have been made on an drained bottle of whiskey and an empty stomach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	one of us will die within these arms

**Author's Note:**

> Written for softly_me's The Vampire Diaries Free-for-All Comment Ficathon: Part 3. Go post more prompts, write stories for me to devour!

He finds himself in her bedroom one night. He isn't sure quite how he got there, but there are two very important things about his decision to be there (1) he's had entirely too much to drink and (b) Elena is eighteen now. He's standing over her bed, his eyes scanning over her sleeping form. Her tan legs are tangled within a thin white sheet and he can see the outline of those infuriating little boy shorts through it's thin veneer. Her top half is twisted into her pillow, her hair spilling against the lines of her camisole.  
  
He licks his lips and he can still taste the mix of whiskey and vervain there. Before he can stop himself, he's reached out a hand and tenderly stroking her face. "Elena," He breathes, in too much shock to say anything else. Her skin is just as soft as he imagined, that is if he took time to think about things like this. If he took the time to wonder about her, to have his breathe hitch at the thought that she even cared about him at all.  
  
"Damon?" Her voice comes back hoarse and confused. "Damon, what's wrong?" He recoils his hand in horror, and stands up, backs out of the room slowly. He makes it halfway down the hallway before he trips and knocks himself over.  
  
She finds him there, a few minutes later, sitting against the wall with his head in his hands. "Ric..." She begins but she doesn't know where to start, she still isn't sure what just happened.  
  
He stares back at her, "I'm such a bad adult, Elena," is the only meek explanation he can offer her. "I don't deserve to be here."  
  
She purses her lips and studies him for a minute, in that quiet way of hers where he worries she's judging him but somewhere deep down he knows she's only trying to find the right words to make him feel better. "You're not," She tells him in that perfect mix of genuine concern that he would ever think this and comfort. She sits down next to him and puts an arm around his shoulder, "Everyone makes mistakes, Ric."  
  
He nods in the direction of her soothing tone, letting his head droop.  
  
Her eyes widen and she looks down to see him already fast asleep against her shoulder.


End file.
